


Quidditch Stand Tryst

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Mistaken Identity, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Angelina meet beneath the Quidditch Stands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Stand Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words Torrid Tuesday challenge, "Mistaken Identity."

"Oh Fred!" Angelina moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck.

They were both still in their Quidditch uniforms - a bit of fantasy fulfillment - beneath the Gryffindor stands. She was crouched on his lap, his erection straining at the thick cloth between them as she rocked and bucked.

Satisfied with the love bite on her neck, he decided to move lower. He pulled her robes further apart and began to suck and bite at her nipple. She groaned throatily and her hands slipped past his collar and down his shirt, gently scratching his back. He sucked harder, and she ground down onto his lap.

Grabbing her thighs, he guided her gently, aligning their bodies better to thrust in time. She was getting close, he knew, and he was too. Bringing one hand up, he pinched her free nipple, gently biting the other.

With a loudly gasped "Fred!" Angelina's head thrust back and she bucked against him desperately. Her hands tightened, digging into his back, and the added sensation was just enough to push him over the edge. He came, his hips thrusting upwards toward her warm body as his orgasm spilled forth.

It finally ended, for each of them, and they slumped together. His head dropped against her smooth, uniformed stomach as he panted, and he felt her hot breath against the back of his neck. So quietly he felt more than heard it, she whispered, "I love you Fred," before bestowing little kisses on his neck.

And George whispered "I love you too" back.


End file.
